More Precious than Diamonds
by eternal-anime
Summary: At their one-year anniversary, Zoro feels that Sanji had been doing all the work in their relationship so he decided to do something extra special. Something he wanted to do for a long time. But he was just lucky enough to have a very special event happen that helped him. ZoSan.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Warning: Yaoi, extreme fluff, some OOC, homosexual themes (you have been warned).**

**N/A: I am back with this super fluffy one shot. I thought of this plot bunny 2 days ago and I was all giggly about it. So please just focus on the fluff and ignore some of the OOCness in it! Please continue on reading now ;) **

**As Priceless as Diamonds**

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"It's fine, trust me on this"

"I think it's too much"

"It's fine Zoro, you have never looked better in your life."

"But he might not like it"

"Zoro, Sanji is going to love it"

The swordsman grunted as he looked himself over in the full-length mirror against the wall. He was wearing a sharp black suit with a white dress shirt and a forest green tie. Around his waist was a moss green sash that he used instead of his haramaki to hold his swords that clung to his waist. His hair was brushed back with some hair gel, but still had a messy look to it.

He had to agree though; he had never looked so neat or formal in his life. The most formal thing he has ever worn before was the ceremonial hakama for occasional ceremonies.

Over all, the suit was uncomfortable compared to his usual attire. He couldn't complain though because tonight was going to be one of the most special nights in his life, if it all went right then being a bit uncomfortable wasn't a huge price to pay.

"Just make sure you don't forget _that_." The navigator said.

"I am not, if I forget it then there is no point in the whole night then." Zoro muttered continuing to put on the dress shoes.

"You are so lucky we arrived to this island just on time for the event. It only happens every hundred years" Robin commented.

"It's going to be just perfect." Nami said dreamingly "You know what, cause I am feeling generous today I am not gonna charge you for my services just for tonight. So make sure you don't get lost, just head for the biggest hill you see," Nami continues as looking over to the swordsman who was heading for the door.

"Whatever" The swordsman left the hotel room, and headed to Sanji's room that was located right at the end of the hall. He had already informed the cook to dress formally and to not prepare anything for their date tonight.

The swordsman was glad he decided to do this. In all of their relationship Sanji was always the one planning dates and pushing their relationship. Even though Zoro was the first to confess after he got over the confusion about his feelings to the cook and decided to face his fears of rejection and just go tell him how he felt.

He is glad he did, because he found out that his feelings were mutual and that Sanji felt the same about him. Their relationship also grew stronger and deeper over the past year, as they held a deeper respect and understanding for each other now.

The swordsman arrived to Sanji's room and knocked on the door, "Oi cook we're gonna be late, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sanji yelled through the door and opened it. The cook was just as smartly dressed as the swordsman. He was wearing a midnight blue suit, with an ocean blue dress shirt and a matching tie. Zoro noted the widening of Sanji's eye from the shock when he laid eyes upon him.

"Lets get going then," Zoro said as he began heading down the hallway ignoring Sanji that was ogling him.

They both headed down the stairs and exited the hotel building.

"Oi marimo, are you sure you know where you are going?" Sanji questioned jokingly, amused at the frown that rose on Zoro's face.

"Che, I don't get lost. It's the streets that keep rearranging themselves," Zoro muttered trying to hide his rising blush with a scowl.

"Whatever you say" the cook finalized while smiling.

Their walk together was comfortable. Sanji would make small remarks about things he notices in shops they pass and noting to come back later to take a closer look. Although aside from the occasional comments and the brushing of their knuckles together, there was no real conversation going on between them. That was the kind of couple they were, they understood each other without even having to say anything or feel the need to fill the silences with awkward conversations.

"We have been walking for awhile, are you sure we are heading for the right place" Sanji stared, "You know I wouldn't trust your little marimo head too much" the cook continued trying to get a reaction out of the swordsman, and a reaction did he get.

"Whatever. And I know _exactly_ where we are heading. So you could just continue ogling at skirts and put your mind at ease" Zoro retorted smirking silently at himself.

The green haired man looked over to the hill. Nami was right. It would be impossible for even him to get lost now.

Zoro pocketed the small box in his pocket. He was finally going to do it. He had everything sit up and prepared. It had to be tonight.

As the couple reached the bottom of the hill and began climbing it, the denseness of the forest grew more and more with each step. It was nearing night already and the light mist was gathering around them. The place grew more and more ominous.

"Zoro, where exactly are we going?" Sanji looks around searching for any bugs that are nearby and sticking a bit closer to the swordsman.

"Be patient, you're gonna love it" Zoro increased his pace as he saw the glimmers of light through the tree leaves. "We are almost there".

As they neared the place the light grew stronger. Finally Zoro pushed aside the last branch.

Sanji stared in disbelief as to what was in front of him. Candles lined a path to the beautifully set up table in the middle of a clearing in the forest. The table had a wine red tablecloth on it and two chairs parallel to each other.

"Zoro this is…" Sanji said speechlessly unable to form a coherent sentence.

A waiter headed over to them carrying a huge bouquet of red roses, "Here you go sir. Please gentlemen take your seats, and just call me over if you need anything" He bowed respectfully and took his leave.

Zoro looked at the bouquet in his hand, "I know its our one year anniversary, so I wanted to make it extra special" the swordsman said handing over the flowers to Sanji.

"Thank you Zoro, I really appreciated" Sanji took Zoro's hand and they walked over to the table.

The swordsman seated Sanji then headed for his own seat. Sanji smelled the flowers taking in their aromatic smells and laid it gently on the ground right beside him.

"Did you actually plan all this by yourself?" the cook asked curiously.

"Well not by myself, I had some help from Robin and Nami."

"Oh, my beautiful flowers took it upon themselves to help you with this. As soon as we go back I have to thank them," Sanji continued to fawn over the girls.

"You know I still paid for all of it" Zoro mumbled taking a sip of the fruity wine that filled his glass while he noticed the waiter coming over with two covered plates.

"The food is here" the swordsman commented.

The waiter laid the two plates down in front of them. Then bowed respectfully again. "Please enjoy your meals" he said and left.

The couple slid the covers off the plates, and there laid two pieces of well-cooked steaks.

"I know it is not as good as your cooking but this is the best I could find" Zoro said as he began cutting into the meat.

"No, its perfectly fine." Sanji assured, as he also began eating.

It was true, this wasn't like Sanji's cooking but it was still very good. They continued to eat in peace.

It was already dark around them when they finished their meals and the waiter came for the plates. Zoro noted it was already time now.

"It's almost time for the main event now" Zoro commented knowingly.

"There is still a main event, I thought we were done here" Sanji said.

"You want to go home already cook?" the swordsman asked.

"No, but I still cant believe you did all this for me. You know I could get used to this treatment any day marimo." Sanji replayed.

The swordsman began looking at the sky where he noticed little dots of sparkles across the sky; they looked almost exactly like shooting start, millions and millions of them.

"Oi, marimo what's happening?" the cook looked around him in disbelief.

"It is just raining" Zoro commented looking at Sanji's eyes that sparkled like no diamond could.

"No, it's not just raining. It raining…" Saji stopped as he looked at the tiny little jewels falling form the sky. "It raining, diamonds!" Sanji's eyes widened again as he put his hands out to catch some of them.

Sparkly dust surrounded them, as it combined with the light form the candles creating majestic and magical surroundings.

"Yeah, it's raining diamonds." Zoro said as he pocketed the velvet navy-blue box in his pocket. He went over what he was going to say. It was finally time for him to do it.

"This island is one of the most popular tourist destinations. Every hundred years, meteorites that turned into diamonds go through the Earth, or that's what Robin said. Pretty awesome if you think about it, something you can only see on the Grandline" Zoro pauses.

"I see you did your homework marimo," Sanji smiled then continued "But it is so beautiful, I have never seen anything like this before" Sanji stared with awe.

It was time now. If this were to ever happen now would be the time. But Zoro was never the eloquent type, he thought of a couple of things to say before this, but even if it is sketchy, he was going to get his feelings across even if it would be the cheesiest thing he would ever say. He calmly clears his throat and begins.

"Sanji," He began, catching the cook's attention, "I have been wanting to say this for a long time now, and I finally put some courage together to actually do it." He paused, now Sanji's attention was all on him.

"I just wanted to say that you are more precious to me than all this. Even if I have all the world's diamonds they can never compensate me for you" he paused as he stared into the eyes of his lover and friend, both of them were getting bathed in diamond dust that stuck to their hair making them look like some magnificent creatures.

"To me, your eyes could put any diamond to shame as they shine brighter. For me you alone brightened and continue to brighten my world like no diamond can. My love for you cannot be measured in anything as it is as endless as the ocean and as priceless as the world's rarest diamond." Zoro paused as he took the small box out of his pocket and continued to get on his knees.

"Zoro, this can't be happening…" Sanji was as surprised as he was ever. He was so happy he could be in nirvana right now. His eyes began to get clouded by tears of joy as he saw the small blue box in the hand of his lover.

"When I saw this diamond, it reminded me of the color and the depth of your eyes so I had to get it for you" he continue to open the box to find two identical rings with blue diamonds imbedded into them. The diamonds were not one shade of blue, but as the light shone onto them they displayed thousands of shades and depth that Sanji couldn't put into words.

"Without your existence I don't know what I would do. I know we live as pirates and we can be separated any time. So I wanted something to hold us together, because I want your existence to continue brightening up my world for the rest of my life and on after death. I love you Sanji with all my heart and soul." Zoro continued and takes a deep breath to say the sentence that would forever change his life.

"And that is why I, Zoro Roronoa, ask you this. Sanji Blackleg, will you marry me?" Zoro paused as his eyes locked with the ocean eyes that held his gaze for what felt like an eternity, as it seemed like time has stopped for that one instant.

Sanji took Zoro and pulled him up to a standing position, so they met eye to eye. He smiled like he had never before, the same smile that would probably grace his face the day he would find All Blue.

"How could I possible say no after all this? All this has been perfect." Sanji's tears finally went down his face and his eyes sparkled more.

"I will. I will marry you Zoro Roronoa." Sanji said softly as he leaned in for a kiss. They were so close he could feel the breath of the other man on his face.

"I love you so much Zoro. So much it cannot be possibly put into words" Sanji softly kissed Zoro. Their kiss was not like any other. It felt like there souls were joining together. Merging to form a bond that even death cannot break. The feelings that no words can express thoroughly were exchanged between them in silent vows that would forever remain through whatever meets them.

Zoro softly wiped Sanji's tears form his face.

"Thank you for being with me" He whispered breathlessly.

"No Zoro, thank you" Sanji murmured and leaned in for another kiss.

~.~.~.~.~

Later that night when Sanji was inspecting the ring closely, the words forever engraved on the inside of the ring were:

_Forever Yours, Zoro _

**The End**

**YAY! I wrote this in 3 hours and I am soo happy I did. This is gonna probably be the last story I write in a while as I am starting school again :O. But I am such a drama queen I was writing this and I was all giggly in the beginning then in the end I made myself cry while writing it. I guess I was enjoying myself too much. **

**As school starts I would love to have a bright beginning. Pretty Please take some time to tell me what you think! I love your reviews as always and it would make me blush and super duper happy :DDD Thank you for reading! **


End file.
